


Touch Me

by HauntedShell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night, Wedding Sex, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell
Summary: On the night of their wedding, Dimitri and Byleth explore each other's bodies.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 104





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said wedding sex, it’s me, I’m someone.

“My beloved, please let me know if you do not want this and if I’m being too-

“Shhhh.” Byleth placed her hands around Dimitri’s face, her gentle, warm touch calming down his nerves. “I love you, Dimitri, you are my husband, and I assure you, I want this just as much as you do.”

“Yes, you’re right.” 

Dimitri relaxed himself, it was the night of his wedding after all, but despite all else, he was uneasy about the whole affair. Perhaps it was because the two of them had been through so much together, she had seen the ugliest parts of him, and now, the two of them were about to embark on a whole new journey. They were going to see a new and exposed side to one another, and Dimitri didn't quite know what to do with himself or how to react.

He watched as Byleth turned around, undoing the corset on the back of her dress and letting the fabric fall to the floor, pooling at her feet, her face flushed a light shade of pink, embarrassed as she revealed herself to him.

His eyes couldn't help but look over every newly exposed inch of her, from her large breasts to her long legs to her thighs, and not to mention that adorable look on her face. She was beautiful, and she was his. The beast in him couldn't wait to devour her, but the man in him wanted to be gentle, to treat her right.

“Oh, right, I suppose it’s my turn, then?” Dimitri smiled, he knew he could only spend so long staring at her before he became unhinged. Plus, since she undressed, it was only fair that he did the same.

Byleth nodded, making her way onto the bed as Dimitri fiddled with his shirt. His hands shaking with anticipation as the cool air hit against his skin. It only seemed to make him more nervous, but he had no choice but to shake those thoughts from his mind, letting his clothes fall to the floor one garment at a time until he was fully exposed in front of his beloved.

Up until this point he had never bothered to look at his own body, but as he stood there bearing it all, Dimitri was suddenly aware of just how many scars adorned him. He was a bit embarrassed, turning his head to the side once he was fully undressed, waiting for his wife to say something.

“They’re beautiful.” Byleth spoke softly, meeting him on the edge of the bed. “Would you like to touch mine?” Her hand reached down and grabbed Dimitri’s, he let her lead the way as he pressed his hand against her stomach.

His hand gilded against her skin, feeling her muscles from her time as a mercenary, as well as the scars resting upon her body. They had a certain smoothness to them, healing from the time passed since the war. Dimitri exhaled a sharp breath as he felt the way they curved into her skin. Somehow, even touching his wife like this was arousing, getting to see a part of her that he had never seen before. 

Dimitri’s hand slowly made its way up her chest, taking its time to admire all of her scars along the way, he couldn't resist letting his hand venture to her breasts and giving them a light squeeze. His wife moaned in response, and he couldn't wait to see what other sounds she would make as the night went on.

Byleth did the same to him, the way her fingers danced across his chest from one scar to the next left a tingling sensation throughout his body. He loved the way she was so delicate with him, her touch gentle, but enough to get his blood boiling in all the right places. 

“Byleth.” He whispered, rolling his head back and closing his eye as her hands moved slowly down his body, running over his abs as they continued to make their way downwards, stopping just as she arrived at his groin. Dimitri huffed in disappointment once she stopped.

She was teasing him no doubt, with a smile on her face as she pulled him in close for a gentle kiss, her words sending a chill up his spine as she whispered.

“I want you to touch me, Dimitri, I want you to explore  _ every _ inch of my body.” She grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the bed with her as she continued. “I want you to make me yours.”

_ How could he refuse such a request? _

“If you insist.”

Dimitri was more than happy to please his wife. Starting with her legs, he took his knuckle and ran it up the inside of her thighs, slowly and seductively as he kissed her neck. He made sure to find the most sensitive, tender spot on her body and pay careful attention to it, waiting for his wife to moan so that he knew she was pleased.

“Dimitri-” Byleth moaned to his satisfaction, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him close, causing him to smirk in response.

Dimitri ran one of his hands up her sides, watching his beloved wife quiver beneath his touch, his nails lighting scratching as he made his way up to her chest. Her breasts were so lovely, and so exposed waiting for him, he couldn't resist fondling her nipples between his fingers, taking one of the buds and twirling it back and forth. 

Her body was so small and fragile, sensitive and delicate, yet at the same time, that same body could send Dimitri spiraling downward with the best sensation he had ever felt with a few simple words. 

“Touch me.” She commanded, and just like that Dimitri shot up, eager to obey his wife’s every command. “Touch me, here.” She reached and grabbed ahold of his hands, guiding him as she brought his hands to her entrance. “I want to feel you inside me.” She begged, closing her eyes and leaning back, giving him all the room he needed. 

It was awkward at first, Dimitri wasn't sure what to do or if he was doing it right, but he proceeded to do as his wife commanded. He brushed his knuckles against the lips of her entrance, looking up at her as Byleth nodded and Dimitri began to explore further. It didn't take long for him to find her clit, circling his thumb around it as one of Byleth’s hands found his stomach, trailing her nails up and down his abs leaving light scratches.

“Mhm.” He moaned at the feeling of her nails against his chest. Dimitri had never known having someone touch him could feel this good.

He closed his eye, him and Byleth huffing together as she entangled a hand in his tangled blond hair. He took it as all the affirmation he needed to keep going, letting his hands continue, finding her entrance and slipping a finger inside.

Byleth let out a sharp breath, causing him to pause for a moment before she nodded, signaling him to keep going.

He started by moving his finger around slowly inside of her, pulsating in and out, then curling it against her walls, Byleth moaned in response, he seemed to have found a tender spot. Dimitri then decided to add a second.

“There, right there!” Byleth had a touch of desperation in her voice, rolling her head back as Dimitri continued to please her.

She was cute, adorable, becoming a moaning mess all under his touch. He loved his wife, and he loved her body too, touching her felt  _ divine _ , like no other experience in the world could ever compare to this.

Dimitri decided to move his fingers around faster, stretching her out and trying to see how far within her he could get. Each time Byleth’s response was more pronounced than the last, her grip in his hair only getting tighter with time, and her nails digging in as she fought to compose herself.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, covered in her juices, taking a moment to stare at his new messy fingers. It was like a lightbulb went off and a thought crossed his mind.

“Let me taste you, my beloved.”

Byleth nodded, letting Dimitri grab onto her waist and pull her on top of him, placing her entrance at his mouth.

Her hands roamed across his face with a smile, bending over and placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead before he began, a loving touch from his loving wife. 

Every time she touched him, it was like it ignited a passion within him, he was thrilled to get to see her like this, to see a side of her that no one else would ever get to see, and now he would get to taste her too.

He started out by kissing her lower abdomen, working his way down until his mouth was brought to her entrance, he kept his hands sturdy against her thighs, nails digging in as he held her in place. Byleth resumed keeping one of her hands entangled in his hair, the other holding onto a sheet, quivering beneath him as she waited for him to continue. 

He wasted no time in finding her clit, his tongue flicking it back and forth as her juices splashed onto his face.  _ Goddess, did she taste divine _ .

“Dimitri-” Byleth moaned on top of him, squirming as she tried to speak through breathy whispers. “Further, go further.” She pulled on his hair, doing her best to try to show him what it was she wanted him to do.

Dimitri obliged without a second thought, sliding his tongue downward until he found her entrance, he took one of his hands and stretched her out, pressing his tongue inside of her, moving it around to her pleasure. 

He could feel his throbbing member rising, begging to be touched as he moaned into his wife, Byleth seemed to take the hint as Dimitri’s lower half twitched amidst the bed sheets. She reached back and took his member in her hand, stroking the head back and forth with her thumb, matching his speed and movement.

_ Fuck _ .

He wanted to scream but he couldn't, his mouth preoccupied as Byleth grinded herself into him, he could feel the temperature in his body rising, becoming hot all over, he didn't have much of a choice with what else was to come.

“Byleth.”

“I’m - Dimitri I’m - ready, Dimitri take me.” She pleaded, hands tightening in his hair, pulling him away from her.

She repositioned herself, with him still laying down on the bed, and her sitting on top of him with her entrance just above his groin, waiting for him to make the first move.

Dimitri pushed into her, slowly at first, letting her guide him of when he was doing too much.

“Ah!” She gasped.

“Are you okay? Should I stop-”

“No, keep going!” Byleth commanded, panting heavily as Dimitri continued.

His wife was beautiful, serene, and most of all, she was his, giving him a friendly nod when she was ready, he thought it would be best for her to set the pace for this evening, letting the beast within him out in small doses as he entered her.

He moaned as he began thrusting, letting Byleth’s hands grip into him and scratch down his chest, no doubt leaving marks. His breath was hot and heavy as he entangled one of his hands in the sheets for comfort, placing his other upon her bottom. 

Her touch danced across his chest, the feeling of her hands on his skin only made his body heat up more, bringing him closer and closer to the edge he was already so dangerously close to falling off of. 

She grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her mouth. At first, his fingers traced the lining of her lips, feeling the wet warmth of her breath as she kissed his hand. He rolled his head back into the pillow as she continued to tease him further, placing his hand in her mouth and licking it with her tongue. The sultry feeling of her teasing coupled with his thrusting that got faster and faster with time was just enough to make Dimitri reach his limit.

“Byleth!” He moaned.

“Dimitri!” 

They both cried and with another thrust, they came unraveled together. Their wedding night becoming a mess on the mattress, just as they were, a mess of wedding night passions.

He collapsed next to her on the bed, the warmth of his wife comforting him as he wrapped his arms around her. Dimitri began stroking her back as he continued to explore every possible inch of her body that he could get his hands on. The sounds of their slow breathing the only noise in the room, coming down from their high as he traced light circles into her back, her warm skin touching his as she brought her hands up to his face.

“I love you, Dimitri.” She smiled, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips, making him smile in response as he admired how beautiful she was.

“And I love you too, my beloved. I hope I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

“Of course not. Actually…” She smiled, running her hand gently across the side of his arm. “Could we go for round two tomorrow? I still have more of you I want to explore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even sure what this is, just throw me out like the Dimileth trash that I am.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
